


Pyrrhic Four-Way

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/M, Multi, Mutliple Penetration, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weeks after being seen in the shower, Pyrrha is having the time of her life. She was enjoying the very thing every girl her age dreamed of doing.Having a four-way with her boyfriend, her bully, and her blackmailer.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Cardin Winchester, Pyrrha Nikos/Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos/Neptune Vasilias
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Pyrrhic Four-Way

Honestly, a few weeks ago, Neptune would have thought most of what was happening around Beacon was centered around the RWBY team. A team entirely made of girls that had the habit of not only finding their way into center of attention with the police and Headmaster, but also getting the White Fang and other people involved? Sun had told him how crazy they could be, and he honestly thought his friend was just talking about another girl who got a little wild in bed.   
  
He wasn’t  _wrong_ about that, seeing as Sun had spent the majority of his time with said girl now, for as long as they were in Beacon, but he was  _so _ far off the rails in the thought that they were the craziest ones in Beacon. No no no, crazy went to activities that either didn’t make sense or did something so  _opposed_ to what was normal that one would have to stop and think about it for a moment, honestly curious how something like this could  _ever_ possibly happen.   
  
Good examples included what he saw with one of the upperclassmen, Velvet he was pretty sure, cause her hair was as smooth as her namesake. A girl who was  _supposed_ to be a professional photographer in her spare time, but couldn’t even get the targets in the center of the frame. When she asked for his pic, and he struck the model pose he had mastered years ago, he was expecting a picture that shined. What he got was a close up of his shoes and wondering if she had a foot fetish.   
  
He kicked at the ground at the memory of it, the tiling making his shoes squeak as he did so. A hot breath of air blew its way out of his mouth, pushing his blue bangs hanging over his head. That was one  _weird_ incident, but it wasn’t the pinnacle of what was the  _crazy._ Crazy, like Neptune knew, meant there was something going on that would make  _anyone_ stop and stare. That was real crazy.   
  
He thought it was there when Sun showed him Blake, and her cattish ways. He knew it was close with Ruby, and what she did with those weapons at night. Even more so with her big sister Yang and what  _that_ girl did when she had alone time with a brute of a man. But the real crazy cake for him, the one that seemed as deep as the…  _gulp_ , ocean, was what the  _former_ Mistral Champion was up to.   
  
Neptune had not just a good idea, but a  _solid_ one when he had found her a few weeks ago. Found her in the showers with two boys he had thought for  _sure_ hated each other's guts. Weird as  _that_ was, maybe a bit embarrassing, the crazy didn’t come up until they were duking it out in the showers.   
  
That team heads for JNPR and CRDL fucking Pyrrha Nikos up the ass and cunt, making her scream with pleasure as her red hair whipped back and forth in the showers,  _begging_ the boys to do her harder and faster than before. He had watched it, recorded it, and did everything he could to make absolutely sure it was real, and not some crazy hallucinations from Sage’s last batch of drugs. Fun stuff, crazy dream.   
  
But a crazy dream meant a  _fucking crazy_ reality when that same girl had him on top of  _her_ . Next time he got her to come to him, and she was almost  _begging_ him for cock. Apparently having a couple of boys fuck her standing up and treating her like a doll wasn’t enough for the champion fighter. No no no,  _she_ apparently wanted to be fucked by  _every_ dude who knew what a woman liked.   
  
That, per the rule of crazy, had him where he was today. Walking down a hall and twirling the piece of paper in his hands. Instructions on it that he  _knew_ would send most people up the wall, but he had already dove in headfirst. Probably not the smartest move when dealing with this level of crazy.   
  
“What was that rule again? Don’t stick your dick in crazy?” Neptune mused  _as _ he pushed his blue hair around on his head. Said dick was already stretching his pants and the content of the letter did  _nothing_ to help him. “Should’ve tattooed that one on my chest to keep me sane.” Too late for that now, and he knew it. The paper twirled in his hands a few more times as he kept marching on, counting the room numbers as he went.   
  
‘ _221-223-225,’_ his mind noted with each door to his right, the paper in his hands almost a crumpled ball of sweat at this point. ‘ _I’m gonna have to eat this to make sure no one finds it and spreads the crazy around. Like a freaking virus man. Good thing Scarlet didn’t see it or he might’ve said it was a sign of the plague_ .’ His goggles on his head were adjusted with his free hand, lifting and snapping them on his forehead. Still there, still sane… for the moment at least. It was hard to tell where his sanity would be once he got to where he needed to be.   
  
“Maybe I should have just let the sleeping cat lie,” Neptune noted again, boots stopping outside a door. A door marked with the golden and nearly embroidered  _239_ . Looked like every other door down the hallway, but this one had something special behind it. He  _knew_ it. And the proof was right in the palm of his hands. “Then again, no telling if  _this_ cat would’ve kept itself well enough alone. Especially if someone like Sun got a hold of it.” He lifted the paper and read it over one more time.   


_‘Room 239. Twelve o’clock. Plan for a marathon. Protection NOT required~’_

  
It had the tilde and everything. Hell, judging from the way the letters were going up and down, like there wasn’t a straight line to be seen, it was  _probably_ written right in the middle of an ass fucking on the girl’s part. Considering what he saw Pyrrha Nikos was capable of now, it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest. He could only sigh as he crumpled the paper one more time, pushing it into the palm of his hand.   
  
Then he tilted his head back and swallowed it.  _Maybe_ it was a bit extreme, but when crazy was in the air, he couldn’t exactly take any chances. Not when he was dealing with what amounted to the concentrated forms of it. A fighting champion was getting ready for a raid… and he was invited. Swallowing the paper and taking a deep breath, Neptune put his handle on the door and pushed it open.   
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ And  _immediately_ was met with the sight he most expected, and proved  _once again_ how crazy Beacon was.   
  
Crazy enough to see Jaune Arc’s bare ass as it reared back and fucked forwards, matched by the sound of wet slapping, just in front of Cardin Winchester, holding a pair of legs at his shoulder level and making the same motion, and leaving Pyrrha Nikos sandwiched between them, folded like a pretzel and looking over her partner’s shoulders to see who entered the room. Seriously, there wasn’t even an  _attempt_ to hide what they were doing.   
  
“H-Hey! You made I- _HIIIIHG_ ­ -i-i-it!” The call came from the center of the pile he was staring at. Lurid didn’t even _ begin_ to describe what her face looked like. Lurid was what he called Blake after Sun had fucked her ass in and the girl was letting it leak out. This was just downright  _orgasmic_ . The already smelled like the girl had had two or three blows. “Might w-w-wann-NGH-na close the d-d-doo- _ogh-r-r_ .” Her voice was barely understandable.   
  
“Yeah, shut that shit before someone else walks by,” Cardin, however, had no difficulty talking. Especially as he started to bend and fuck forwards hard enough to make Pyrrha’s red hair flop around. “Last thing we need is  _another_ dick trying to get in on this bitch.” The point was made as he rammed himself into her even harder, making the girl between them squirm.   
  
“She was waiting for you anyway,” Jaune now, barely looking over his shoulder before responding. Pyrrha’s tongue was lolled out on his shoulder, as her body bounced up and down on his cock. “If we want to make it to dinner, better hurry up.” And even odder, Neptune had to watch as Cardin nodded in agreement. Just before the taller boy pulled Pyrrha up and off of their cocks by her ankles.   
  
“ _OOOGghgh~~_ ,” she grinned as she let out a moan of pleasure, her cunt and asshole letting go of the cocks from the pair of boys. Neptune shut the door as he walked in, shucking off his jacket and watching the woman getting turned around in Cardin’s hands. It was kind of hot to see the dude several  _feet_ taller than her turn her around and line her up with his cunt, hands keeping her folded like a convenient fucking hole. However, he wasn’t believing the illusion that  _they_ were in control.   
  
_SLAM!_ Even when the CRDL team leader slammed her down, making the redhead’s ponytail flip back in ecstasy of the action, he could see her grinning face. Even as the boy grit his teeth while his cock was being swallowed by her cunt, her fingers reached out and dug into his shoulders, even while her toes curled, stretching above her head.   
  
The boy sat on the floor then, letting go of Pyrrha’s legs and letting them unfold. Neptune was halfway through getting his shirt and pants off, erection already pushing at his underwear, when Jaune got onto his knees behind her. Grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks, barely showing the reamed asshole the girl had. How she was able to make it come back together after all the fucking she did was just one more crazy aspect of the chick Neptune didn’t fully get.   
  
_WHAM!_ “ _HIIII-yess! Oh yeah! Right th-there!_ ” He could at least get the idea of her enjoying the fucking, seeing as she was sweating from where she was impaled. Even while Cardin leaned back, almost lying on the ground while Jaune remained behind her, holding her up with the pair of dicks. Her knees had unfolded to the ground, but the way she was shaking her chest, almost trying to rip out the hairs on Cardin’s chest, she wanted more. Neptune had slept with enough chicks to recognize the signs.   
  
But he’d be a liar if he said  _any_ of them were a  _tenth_ as crazy as this chick.   
  
“N-Neptune, h-h-hurr- _RIII_ up!” Case in point, the same girl twisting her back towards him, lifting her hands to her breasts and smashing them together, showing off the sharp nipples that were protruding out from her, matched by the slobber that felt from her lips, drooling for some serious attention. “I need to f-f-feel you fuck them. Fuck my chest h-h-hard- _EGH_ -er than befo- _oOHR_ -re!” Slipping his underwear off, Neptune was sure he could do that.   
  
Making sure the door was locked, because he was  _not_ going to let some stranger see him fucking around with two other dudes, he put his cock right in front of her face. Kind of awkward with Cardin there, but the boy had his hands behind his head and was looking to enjoy the ride. Jaune didn’t seem to mind Pyrrha leaning into his chest, her back shivering and sweat drenched.   
  
And Neptune really didn’t mind when her breasts surrounded his cock, pushing their way down until his dick was poking out from between her chest, looking up at her almost desperate for a suck. If he was as sane as this chick was, he half expected to see hearts in her eyes. Instead, he just saw her let out a pant of hot air before diving in.   
  
“ _HNGH!_ ” Neptune let out as she swallowed the head of his cock, beating the shaft with her breasts. The motion was helped by her bouncing on Cardin and Jaune’s dicks, letting them fuck her back and forth. His hand rose and grabbed her head, controlling her movements what little he could. But trying to control her pace was like trying to control Sun. It just wasn’t possible, especially for someone as nymphomaniac as this chick.   
  
“ _HMGH~! GLARCH~! HRACH~!_ ” Her throat let out as his cock beat into her lips, balls crashing into her breasts at the same time her hips rose and fell on Cardin and Jaune. The boys beneath and behind her squirmed at the efforts, but Neptune could tell the woman herself was all smiles. Every hole filled and she was acting more like it was her twenty-first birthday out on the streets then a gangbang. Then  _again_ , this was probably exactly what she’d do for a celebration.   
  
“Gonna cum,” Cardin groaned out, muscles flexing as he thrust what little he could into Pyrrha, the chick already smashing pelvis to pelvis with him. “Gonna fill up that pussy of yours again.” The boy was gritting his teeth, but Neptune could tell Pyrrha had nothing against it. She had a smile around his cock, and was nodding as he continued to thrust into her chest, beating his meat in and out of her with increasing frequency.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ He came as she hummed around his cock, and nearly the same time that Cardin must have burst his load inside of her as well. If the way Jaune was holding her shoulders was any indication, gripping them and pulling her back against his dick in her ass, he must have been doing the same. And the girl writhed on their dicks, almost as if she were falling into bliss.   
  
“ _Fwaa~_ ” Not that it lasted long, Pyrrha popping her mouth off of his dick and letting her breasts go, making them fall away from his shaft. “Hmm… that was so  _good~_ . Good to know you boys are timely. I was a bit concerned I’d have to focus on one of you over the other~.” She put a finger to her lips, whipping away some of Neptune’s cum on her cheek. She stuck it into her mouth and licked it clean, tongue running over her lips as she looked over them all. “But seeing as you all finished together, maybe it would be a good time for some ring around the rosie~.” Neptune had literally no idea what she meant.   
  
“ _Whoa!_ ” Not until she put her hands on his pelvis and pushed. He teetered before falling over, back hitting the ground and stunning him for a moment. Not  _quite_ as stunned as when she crawled off of the cocks in her and put her cum filled cunt over his dick. Not the greatest position he could imagine, but he wasn’t about to say no to crazy.  _That_ would be crazy.   
  
_SCHLOORP!_ Especially as he felt his cock push into her cunt, and the tightness of her pussy almost strangled his thoughts away. Neptune put his head back and groaned, at the same time he faintly heard her letting out a coo of appreciation herself. Her fingers were on his chest, racking over his muscles and ribs, ass grinding on his thighs and making his dick fit as deep into her as possible.   
  
“Jaune, can you come over here now~? I don’t think I can stand another second without you  _in_ me.” If there was a joke there, Neptune didn’t get it. Not even as he felt legs pushing over his own, making him lean up to see what was going on.   
  
And he saw Jaune sliding on the ground, an almost fatigued look on his face as he crossed legs with Neptune, and pushed himself closer to Pyrrha. The girl already letting go of the SSSN member to grab her ass and spread her cheeks, showing the reamed hole that Jaune had already fucked present for him. Her partner didn’t wait a moment before putting a hand to the base of his still throbbing cock and pushing the head of it into her.   
  
“ _Yess…_ there it is~  _There it iii-iissss~,_ ” the long hiss of pleasure left her as she put herself down on the pair of cocks, and Neptune leaned back as he felt himself rise into her snatch. He could feel Jaune’s dick on her other side, in her other hole. But there was a set of tight dick-massaging walls in the way. So they weren’t exactly touching. So no homo.   
  
“Yup, here it is.” However, looking up at Cardin as he walked over, the boy literally towering over him as he walked up to Pyrrha with his dick out and standing above her, felt a little gay. At least until he dropped his cock on her head, and the Mistral Champion looked up at him, letting the dick that had fucked her pussy raw drape itself on her face. He couldn’t see her, but he just  _knew_ she was smiling about it. “Here’s my dick for you to suck on, and I’m not about to wait for you to catch your breath.” It was Jaune who sighed next, not Neptune.   
  
“My breath?” Pyrrha almost seemed to laugh, even as she was jumping on Neptune and Jaune’s dicks. The SSSN member was already humping her hips, feeling Jaune do the same across from him. “I’d rather catch something a bit  _thicker_ in my mouth. Can you give me a~n~y~thing~ like that?” She slurred her words as her tongue came out, licking up the underside of the cum stained dick. A dick stained with  _his_ cum and  _her_ juices. “Are you going to- _GLRAPH~_ ” The obvious happened.   
  
Cardin grabbed her head and plunged.   
  
He didn’t say a word, and all Neptune could hear was the sound of air being fucked out of her passageway as he and Jaune fucked her up from the other end. Feeling her walls tighten around their cocks, front and back, as she was slamming and choking on Cardin’s dick. The monstrous boy forcing his cock into her throat as if he were trying to pierce her gut, and with how hard he was fucking her, to the point that his balls could be bruising her chin, he almost believed it was going to happen. He was going so deep into her, and they were going just as deep from the other side.   
  
“GLARCH~ GLACH~ GLACH~!” The sounds that were being spat out of her mouth were definitely of pleasure, seeing as she was grabbing Cardin by his ass to shove as much of his cock down her throat as she could manage. Neptune could almost see the dick pushing out of her throat, and he knew from experience she was grinning around it.   
  
Enough so that when she started to twist her head around, blowing her cheeks out to suck in the cock like a vacuum, he knew it wouldn’t be long for Cardin now. It wasn’t like he wasn’t sensitive after fucking her cunt. So when the taller boy threw his head back and ground his pelvis into her face, he wasn’t surprised.   
  
_SPURT!_ Not even when cum came shooting out of the girl’s mouth and nose, hitting the ground next to Neptune. It splattered just as much on the ground as it did her breasts and writhing body, probably acting like salve for her overly fucked regions. Not that she wanted the relief. If anything, Neptune _ swore_ she was sucking even harder.   
  
_“COUGH!! CUGH!_ ” That was before she leaned her head back, falling off of the pair of cocks, and putting her ass up in the air. She was on all fours, then mouth at the floor and spitting out wads full of cum onto it. Neptune felt his cock twitch with the soon to be explosion from the fucking, even just a second time, and he knew he had to go again. “Don’t…  _COUGH!_ Don’t  _S-COUGHT-_ top! _” _ Pyrrha’s cry even encouraged him.   
  
Getting up, cock raging with a hard on, Jaune across from him the same way, they saw her looking over her shoulder, red hair curtaining her gaze and back, teasing emerald eyes looking at them. All while her ass shook back and forth, showing off the fucked holes that had been filled for hours before and literally asking for more.   
  
“I promised… a-a-a marathon. I  _was_ promised… th-th-that.” She licked her lips, and Neptune watched the former Mistral Champion  _eat_ the cum that stained her face. Her smile was every shade of crazy he could dare to remember. “Do you want to disappoint a girl,  _boys~?_ ” Her head hit the ground as she put her ass as high up in the air as she could, spreading her cheeks with one hand and presenting her cunt with the other. “You’re not one pump stumps, are you~?” And if that wasn’t like throwing gasoline on a fire.   
  
Before he could even remember crossing the room, he had his cock in her ass and buried balls deep. Fucked up her enough to have her squealing in pleasure of the sensation. He  _knew_ that was the reason, even if he had Jaune fucking the same hole right next to him, hip to hip and cock spreading that reamed hole of hers even a little further. A little homo, but it was in a bitch, so no homo.   
  
They each grabbed a shoulder, fucking her hole as hard as they could, pushing the Golden Girl into the ground and forcing drool and slobber to spill from her cum-covered lips. Even as her breasts were flattening, her knees knocked together as her asshole was split by the pair of boys, fucking her ass with a matching tempo. Just digging as deep as each one could, making her walls spread for them without mercy.   
  
“ _YES~ Oh gods in he-EAAAGH-aven~ YES YES YEeesssss~!_ ” She screamed, feet kicking the ground what little they could between the brutal thrusting. But even if he wasn’t close, he wasn’t done. Neptune kept going, determined to see this finished in her! Jaune, the blonde right next to him, felt the same. Their cocks were slamming against one another as they tried to fill her up with as much as the could, panting and screaming as their release got closer and closer.   
  
_SPURT SPURT!_ Then came almost at the same time, and it might as well have been a fountain. Enough cum shooting into her that her back bowed, nails digging into the ground as the screams of pleasure ripped the air. Neptune didn’t let go of her shoulder, pulling her back and letting his balls empty into her a second time. Jaune was no different, fucking her through his orgasm.   
  
Until the last spurt of their balls hit, and they pulled out. Enough to watch the cum drip from their cocks and paint her ass, showing off the freshly reamed hole. Being able to sit with that… Neptune just couldn’t imagine it. Especially with the Golden Girl drooling on the ground, euphoria and pleasure be her name.   
  
“Dammit… Pyrrha…” Jaune let out, falling onto his back and watching his teammate leak cum onto the ground. “Always gotta… push me like that… it’s not… training… ya know.” Heated breaths left the boy as he sat there, looking at his lap, cock slowly falling to half-mast. Neptune couldn’t blame it.   
  
“Don’t sweat it Arc. She’s a bitch.” Cardin spoke up as he approached them, his cock the same as theirs, even if he was the only one standing, or walking. “Can’t handle herself unless there’s a man ten inches deep in her. Otherwise her brain is clicking, but missing a fuse.” He tapped his skull and Neptune honestly wished he was wrong, but every point was proving him more and more correct.   
  
Especially when the girl groaned, palms on the ground and pushing herself up. Enough to where her legs spread, slightly hiding her asshole, and letting her red hair wave with the force. Enough so that she rose, turned to face them, and showed them all the lurid expression on her face. Golden wasn’t exactly a color that Neptune had in his head as he looked at her. Maybe red, maybe blue, maybe even white. Because she was red with lust, probably looking to be  _beaten_ blue from sex, and doubtlessly  _white_ because she was thirsty for more cum than he could possibly imagine.   
  
“That was round two…” she panted out, taking a heaving breath as she rose to her feet. Neptune looked up at her, already feeling his cock getting hard as the beautiful naked woman stood above him, wet as water and nipples erect. “Why don’t we try and make it to round eight?” Neptune didn’t know if he should sigh or scream.   
  
At least now he knew why you just didn’t stick your dick in crazy. It just  _never_ let go.


End file.
